The Witcher 4: Evil comes around
by Danielle Domain
Summary: Geralt have settled down with Yennefer, as Ciri is the Empress, but all that about to change as a new evil came looking for a champion. Please give it a chance.
1. A new Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't owe the Witcher or its characters, only my own characters. You guys get to be Geralt, Ciri, and my ocs Elizabeth, and Sasha to pick some moral decisions, sometimes. The first chapter is not a choice.**

_**Narrator: Geralt have settle down with Yennefer, while Ciri became Empress, but what they don't know is that they will be seeing each other in this new adventure, as a person in a black cloak starts to target the remaining Witchers, trying to find a worthy champion to fight in the arena. While another person in a white cloak, devotes their time in secretly protecting them from this mysterious black cloak figure.**_

* * *

_May 12, 1263_

_3:45 a.m_

"Come on, quickly, my children" said a woman holding her baby to her chest, while holding her toddler hand in her other hand, before letting go of her child's hand to unlock a door that they stood in front of.

"Mommy, where's big sister Sasha?" Asked the child while the woman pull the child and herself in the room.

"She will be alright, little one" said the woman not really answering the question that was ask.

"Why are we hiding, mommy?" Asked the child with amber eyes looking around at the empty room.

"So they won't find us, as we are special" said the woman just as another woman that is a teenager enter the room, looking around with her wild amber eyes.

"Sasha, have they found us?" Asked the woman still holding the baby in one hand, walking up to Sasha, and putting a hand that isn't occupied on Sasha's shoulder, snapping Sasha out of whatever she was in.

"No, mother, but I found out they can track our scent" said Sasha just as her mother stepped back and open a portal with one hand as her eyes started to glow red.

"You must go, I'll hold them off." said the woman, as Sasha started to have tears in her eyes.

"I can't leave, not without you." Said Sasha as the woman gave the baby to Sasha.

"You must go, and protect your younger siblings, find Vesimir if you can. He was an old friend of your father and mine." Said the woman just as they heard footsteps by the door.

"I will mother, I promise" said Sasha grabbing her younger sister hand in her own hand, with her other hand holding the baby tightly to her. She ran to the portal with tears rolling down her cheeks. Sasha stopped right before she entered the portal to look at her mother, just as people in red cloaks enter the room.

"Go, my children!" Shouted the woman in desperation as the red cloaks blocks Sasha view of her mother. Sasha immediately enter the portal with her younger siblings. The last thing Sasha heard was the scream of her mother.

* * *

**_Present Time (A few months after Geralt decided to settle down with Yennefer)_**

"I wonder why Ciri sent a messenger to us in such a short time" said Geralt walking beside Yennefer as they enter the castle hand in hand.

"I have no clue, but it must be important" said Yennefer as they enter the room, and letting go of each other hands.

Their eyes widen when they saw the scene in the main room. As soldiers is dead on the ground, while there is no sign of Ciri.

"What happened here?" Asked Geralt kneeling down next to a dead soldier, activating his Witcher sense.

"Wait, Geralt, I think a soldier is still alive" said Yennefer putting a hand on Geralt's shoulder, and pointing a finger with her hand that isn't occupied.

"Alright, nice eyes" said Geralt while Yennefer blush at the compliment, as Geralt stood up and walk towards the fallen soldier that is barely breathing.

"Please help" said the soldier struggling to breathe in a croaky voice.

"I will but first what happened here?" Asked Geralt trying to sound gently, but still sounding rough.

"They came for her, but she escaped by teleporting" said the soldier in a whisper, before closing his eyes as he took his last breath.

"Damnit" said Geralt in frustration while standing up, as Yennefer just watch him in sadness.

"Calm down, Geralt, if we found Ciri the first time, we can find her again" said Yennefer as Geralt took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Alright, but where should we start to look for her, she could be anywhere by now" said Geralt as Yennefer look around the room with her eyes.

"We should find the former emperor Emyr, because I haven't seen him" said Yennefer as they both walk to a room where they think is his bedroom.

"Alright, let's head on in" said Geralt pushing the double doors open with both hands.

"Something smell like it had been burn, recently" said Yennefer as Geralt use his Witcher sense to follow the scent of burning.

"Or someone" said Geralt looking at the twisted, burnt figure behind the desk.

"Who do you think this was?" Asked Yennefer coming to stand beside Geralt

"I'm pretty sure this was Emyr" said Geralt noticing something Emyr was holding in his burnt hand. Geralt bent down to unclasp his burnt hand, and notice a note, picking it up.

"What does it say?" Asked Yennefer looking at the note in Geralt's hand.

"It's for Ciri" said Geralt looking at Yennefer, as she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go on, read it, might tell us where Ciri is" said Yennefer.

"She might not have gotten to it, if it was still in his hand." Said Geralt looking at Yennefer.

"Or she probably place it there, so the others that was chasing her, wouldn't find it." Said Yennefer as he look back down at the paper.

"You're probably right." Said Geralt, starting to read the note, while Yennefer lean closer to look at the note.

_'My Dear Daughter,_

_If your reading this, then I am no longer alive. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best father in the world, but I know Geralt is more of a father than I was in your eyes. I'm sorry for not telling you this secret that I'm about to write down._

_The secret is that you are not the only one with the Old Elven blood, there was another before your mother that I fell in love with, but of course it was foolish of me, since I found out your mother and the woman I fell in love with, was best friends._

_Then something happened that made me fell in love with your mother, of course the other woman found out, and immediately left without us knowing, but not before I found out she was pregnant with a girl._

_I, of course, was mean to her, telling her no one would actually love her back. Your mother never knew about that. I learned I was wrong as someone did fall in love with her. His name was John, he was just a fisherman but found happiness in the other woman, and grew as a family, as two more came along._

_She send me the picture of the whole family, two girls, and a boy. I notice the girls seem to have the same thing as you do. They are coming closer to my room I can feel it, so most likely their mother might be dead, same as their father. Their children names are in order, Sasha, Sarah, and James. Find them, and be a family that I never truly was to you. May you succeed where I have fail, and please look after your father figure, Geralt._

_Yours truly, _

_Emyr'_

"Well, now we know where she went" said Yennefer as she watch Geralt put the note in his pocket.

"Wait, do you hear something?" Asked Geralt as he hear something ticking coming from underneath the corpse. Geralt rolled the corpse over, as the ticking becomes louder.

"That's counting down to something" said Yennefer as the thing show as 30, before showing 29, making Geralt eyes widened.

"It's a bomb. Quickly portal us out of here" said Geralt as the timer is on 20 seconds and counting down.

"It will take a little time to have a portal on the ground below us, so we can fall through it immediately" said Yennefer as she started to say a spell with her hands glowing downwards, as the bomb is now at 12 seconds.

"No time now" said Geralt making the symbol for Quen, while putting a hand on Yennefer's shoulder, making a shield over them, just as Yennefer finish her spell, and the bomb hits zero, making an explosion, producing smoke. Once the smoke disappear, all that remains is Geralt's wolf medallion, lying on the floor.


	2. What did happen?

**Disclaimer: I don't owe the Witcher or its characters, only my own characters. You guys get to be Geralt, Ciri, and my ocs Elizabeth, and Sasha to pick some moral decisions, sometimes.**

_**Narrator: Geralt have settle down with Yennefer, while Ciri became Empress, but what they don't know is that they will be seeing each other in this new adventure, as a person in a black cloak starts to target the remaining Witchers, trying to find a worthy champion to fight in the arena. While another person in a white cloak, devotes their time in secretly protecting them from this mysterious black cloak figure.**_

* * *

**Before Yennefer and Geralt arrived (about 20 minutes ago)**

"So, I want the paper forms on my desk" said Ciri walking beside one of her advisors.

"Yes, Empress" said the advisor leaving her side.

Ciri went to her desk, sitting behind her desk, writing a letter to Geralt and Yennefer, telling them how she is, and wishing to see them.

There was a knock, which made her look up from her letter she was writing.

"Come in" said Ciri before a person in a black cloak and their followers came into the room.

"Be prepared for your demise, little one" said the black cloak figure lighting one of her hands on fire, as Ciri stood up, suddenly, looking surprise.

"Who are you?" Asked Ciri as she duck to avoid the fireball that was aimed at her.

"I am your worst nightmare" said the figure firing another fireball, but Ciri instinctively teleported to her father's room.

"Cirilla, this is no place for a child to be in my room" said Emyr looking annoyed from where he was sitting behind his desk.

"No time, we have to get out of here" said Ciri going up to his desk, as the black cloak and their followers suddenly phase through the door, as if they are ghosts.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Asked Emyr looking calmly at the people in the cloaks.

"Your demise" said the black cloak lighting one of their hand up in fire.

"Ciri, get out of here, find the Witcher if you can." Said Emyr as Ciri look shock between the cloaks and her father, before she teleported to where the horses are.

Ciri wrote a message to Geralt and Yennefer. She walked up to a stablehand, with the note in her hands, and gave him it.

"What's this, my lady?" Asked the stablehand looking at the note in his hands, before looking up at Ciri.

"Go to Yennefer and Geralt of Rivia, and deliver that note to them." Said Ciri as the stablehand was about to go, but decided to help her up on her horse with a saddle.

The stablehand put the note in one of his pockets, before jumping on his own horse and riding off in the direction where Geralt and Yennefer is at.

Ciri look in that direction, before deciding on where to go, as the figure in the black cloak suddenly appear behind her. Ciri decided on one of the location she have in her mind.

**Ciri choice**

_**1\. Go to Novigrad**_

_**2\. Go to Kaer Morhen**_

* * *

**A/N: just type the number in the reviews to be the one, you want the most.**

**In every chapter I'll be switching between Geralt story or Ciri's story.**

* * *

_Preview for the next chapter_

**_"Where are we?" Asked Yennefer looking at surroundings that look to be on a mountain with a cave nearby._**

_Next scene_

**_"Don't get any more closer" said Yennefer trying to light up her hands with magic, but couldn't, as she stood guard in front of the unconscious form of Geralt._**

_Next scene_

**_"You're not thinking clearly, come down from the ledge before you kill yourself" said Yennefer reaching a hand to Geralt, who is in front of the cliff with a wild look in his eyes, looking behind him at Yennefer with his eyes glowing a little, while smiling a little at her._**


End file.
